Caliente
by Abi MalfoyPotter Black
Summary: Aunque había luchado contra el deseo caliente, el fuego lamió a Hermione desde los muslos hasta su centro... y deseó que aquél ardor fuera apagado por las manos y la lengua de Theodoro Nott con tanta ansia que se volvió insoportable...


**Título**: Caliente

**Capítulo**: One-short

**Summary**: … La Detective Granger había luchado contra el deseo, y ahora la vida se lo ponía así, envuelto en unos bóxers que marcaban a la perfección una erección que se le insinuaba enorme y deseosa…. El caliente fuego lamió a Hermione desde los muslos hasta su centro… y el deseo de que aquél ardor fuera apagado por las manos y la lengua de Theodoro Nott se volvió insoportable….

**Advertencia**: Lenguaje sexual explícito y Ooc.

**Declaración**: Harry Potter® no me pertenece, ni sus nombres ni sus hombres (lo que es una verdadera y muy lamentable lástima u.u). Pero la historia sí, así que no la tomes ni total ni parcialmente sin mi consentimiento, por favor 8-)

* * *

La oficina reducida en espacio creaba un ambiente sofocante, a pesar de que sólo contaba con un pequeño escritorio y dos sillas, el resto lo ocupaban muchos archiveros que causaban algo de claustrofobia.

Un pequeño ventilador instalado en una de las esquinas creaba una vaga imitación de lo que sería una real y deliciosa brisa, lo que exasperaba más a la chica sentada frente a su Jefe.

Odiaba Arizona en verano, y odiaba más estar sentada en la oficina de su trabajo, cuando bien podría estar en un avión rumbo a Argentina para sus muy merecidas vacaciones.

El Jefe, con su cuerpo grande y corpulento, enguantado en un traje que se veía pequeño en él y la calva perlada de sudor, siguió removiendo papeles, hasta que arrojó hacia ella un folder amarillo y arrugado. Ella lo tomó con un muy mal presentimiento.

-¿Y esto?-preguntó, no muy segura de querer saber la respuesta, algo le decía, que aquello no iba a gustarle nada de nada.

Abrió el folder, donde la recibió primeramente la fotografía de lo que parecía uno de esos modelos de revista. Un hombre de veinte y muchos o treinta y pocos, de ojos profundos color chocolate le devolvió la mirada. Una vez que consiguió dejar de embelesarse con el sujeto, leyó un montón de direcciones, declaraciones, fechas y lugares referente a un caso en el que había estado trabajando en los últimos meses.

Su Jefe se secó el sudor de la frente y la miró, señalando con el dedo la fotografía.

-Theodoro Nott, es un inspector privado y caza recompensas. Hace dos meses Tom Riddle comenzó a darle caza, cuando se enteró que el chico había averiguado todos y cada uno de sus sucios secretos.

La chica miró nuevamente el folder, sinceramente impresionada.

-¿En serio? Pobre, lo compadezco, espero que Riddle no lo encuentre.-comentó, presintiendo no de muy buen humor hacía dónde iba la cosa.

-Y como sé que llevas dos años en éste caso, te pido que aplaces tus vacaciones para atraparlo, Granger.

Hermione apretó con fuerza el folder en sus manos.

-Llevo haciéndolo desde hace tres años por culpa de Riddle, Jefe.-replicó absoluta y completamente frustrada.

-También lo sé. Pero tienes una oportunidad única en tus manos, Granger. Tenemos las pruebas, pero necesitamos más que eso, necesitamos el testimonio de Nott, para lograr una orden de aprensión en contra de Riddle. No sólo tú has trabajo en éste caso, recuerda.

Hermione miró nuevamente la foto del apuesto hombre. Tenía unos ojos fuertes, pero no duros, eran más bien atrayentes. Su nariz era perfilada y tenía una ligera curvatura en el puente que lo hacía parecer más varonil, y su boca carnosa y masculina prometía miles de placeres.

Sacudió la cabeza en cuanto la primera imagen erótica pasó danzando provocadora en su mente.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer en mantenerlo a salvo hasta el día en que tenga que testificar ante el juez, que será en una semana.-siguió el Jefe, sin dejar de prestar atención al resto de documentos en otro folder.

-¿Qué hay del WitSec? Para eso están, ¿no?-preguntó, apartando una vez más la foto.

-Bueno, sí. Pero pensé que ya que habías invertido tanto tiempo en esto, te habría gustado ver como Riddle por fin era penalizado y enviado para siempre a la madriguera. No sé, quizás me equivoqué contigo.-el tono del Jefe era tan mordaz, que Hermione sintió ganas de arrojarle a la cabeza el pequeño ventilador-. Tienes razón, lo mandaré con los federales, disfruta tus vacaciones Granger.-el hombre hizo una leve indicación con la mano a modo de despedida.

Hermione lo miró con furia, antes de suspirar. Al diablo sus vacaciones, por lo visto. Otra vez.

-¿En dónde diablos tienen a Nott?-preguntó, levantándose muy digna de la silla con el folder que le habían entregado en manos.

-García tiene los papeles, puedes pedírselos. Se ha ofrecido a ayudarlos.

Hermione le lanzó un espasmódico movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida y salió de la asfixiante oficina.

* * *

Un hombre de rasgos latinos, piel aceitunada y mirada oscura estaba sentado en uno de los pequeños cubículos que la Agencia de Policías del Estado de Arizona tenía asignado para sus agentes, jugando Black Jack en el ordenador.

-¿Te diviertes, García?-preguntó Hermione cuando llegó a su lado, de muy malos modos. El hombre la miró con todo el cinismo y la burla del mundo-. Me alegro.-gruñó, tomando su chaqueta del cubículo continuo-. Acabemos con esto ya.-espetó, comenzando a caminar.

García apagó el equipo de cómputo a toda prisa y corrió para alcanzarla.

-Por tu muy sociable y agradable humor, me supongo que el Jefe ya te ha dado las buenas nuevas.-ironizó, sonriendo socarrón.

Su compañera lo miró con ganas de apretar el nudo de su corbata hasta que su rostro adquiriera un tono amoratado.

-Iré a casa a tomar mi maleta, recógeme en una hora. Después nos iremos con Carne Buena para llevarlo al refugio.-mandó Hermione, desactivando la alarma de su auto.

García soltó una carcajada, y la miró con picardía.

-¿Ese es el sobrenombre de nuestro nuevo amigo?-preguntó con la risa aún contenida en su voz.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no encuentro otro mejor. Además, Carne Buena le queda como anillo al dedo, ¿no has visto su foto?-le lanzó una mirada desvergonzada antes de montarse en su auto, que salió pitando con un suave ronroneo que provocó un silbido de admiración en García.

Y es que si había algo de lo que Hermione pudiera presumir, era de su amado Corvette c3 stingray, negro como pantera.

Mientras manejaba como ave al viento por la autopista rumbo a su casa, su mente no paraba de darle vueltas en torno al caso.

A finales del 2007, había llegado a su despacho el caso de una organización que se hacían llamar "Mortífagos". Una organización liderada por Tom Riddle, un hombre que de cara a la sociedad, era un miembro respetado, que hacía donaciones a fundaciones y todo ese rollo de buen tipo; pero que detrás a la fachada, reunía a inmigrantes en el Paso, o en algunos de los estados fronterizos como Tijuana o Ciudad Juárez. Los hombres que contrataba para el trabajo sucio, prometían a los cientos de hombres, mujeres y hasta niños un ingreso seguro al país norteamericano y una vez ahí trabajo seguro; la cuota que les pedían para ayudarlos a pasar, variaba de dos mil a cinco mil dólares.

Pero a Riddle no le bastaba con estafarlos, sino que una vez en tierra americana, dividía los grupos en dos, separando familias. Un grupo, destinado a la explotación en los numerosos comercios ilícitos de los que hacia gala; otro grupo, encargado de servir como portadores de droga, usando como medio, su propio cuerpo.

Y ella había trabajado arduamente, buscando información, testigos y pruebas sustanciales para poder hundirlo hasta el fondo. Pero Riddle parecía como un pez, cada vez que lo tenía en manos, se libraba con estrategias que no concernían a nada más que al soborno y mano negra.

Y ahora, parecía que un caza recompensas había logrado obtener suficiente para restregar el rostro de Riddle en el lodo de su propia inmundicia… y como si el viento que golpeaba en su rostro tuviera algo que ver, su enfadó se esfumó.

* * *

Puntual, García llegó por ella a tiempo, montaron en el modesto auto del detective y salieron con rumbo en el que solo el hombre sabía el destino.

-Es la primera vez en quince años de servicio que me toca proteger a un testigo.-comentó García.

-La emoción te desborda por los poros.-comentó Hermione con ironía.

-Tú mala leche no va lograr que me tome a mal esta aventura. Puedes tener vacaciones cuando quieras, pero… ¿cada cuándo tienes el privilegio y el _placer_ de proteger a hombres como Carne Buena?-preguntó con su voz destilando burla.

Hermione tuvo la decencia, como buena dama, de hacerle una seña obscena con el dedo medio de su mano derecha.

-Que te den. Pero tienes razón, no está tan mal… y me refiero únicamente al placer de por fin refundir a Riddle, no de otra cosa.-mintió con absoluto descaro, porque desde el primer momento que había abierto el folder en la oficina de su Jefe, Hermione no se había quitado de la mente la imagen de aquél hombre que había sido bendecido por Dios con un cuerpo de quiero-comerte-todo.

La carcajada de García fue lo último que se escuchó durante la media hora que duró el trayecto a una choza a las afueras de Wickenburg.

-¿Está acá?-preguntó Hermione mirando alrededor. El lugar parecía desierto, y el calor era tan agobiante que apenas bajó del auto, lo sintió como un puñetazo en el rostro. Supuso que superaban los 45 °C.- ¿Por qué no lo metieron a un horno industrial? Estaría mejor escondido, y sería igual de cómodo.-rodó los ojos, sarcástica.

Unos sigilosos pasos, alertaron a los dos detectives, que enfundaron inmediatamente sus armas y se dieron media vuelta.

El golpe que Hermione sintió en lo bajo de su vientre, fue solo comparativo al golpe de calor con que la recibió aquél lugar; igual de poderoso e igual de caliente, aunque mucho más agradable.

Un hombre alto y corpulento de piel pálida, solo con unos jeans que se atoraban sensualmente a sus caderas afiladas, y con unos abdominales que la impactaron más que el arma con que la apuntaba, le devolvió la mirada.

Era el mismo rostro apuesto e irresistiblemente masculino de la fotografía, pero en persona, Theodoro Nott era diez mil veces mejor que una carne buena.

El poder magnético de su mirada competía estrechamente con las gotas salinas que se deslizaban lenta y torturantemente por cada relieve y abultamiento de los músculos fuertes y marcados de su vientre. Hermione se encontraba en la encrucijada de querer mirar ambas cosas a la vez.

Fue García quien sacó su placa.

-Soy el Detective García, y ella es mi compañera, la Detective Granger. Nos mandaron de la estación de Tucson para protegerte.

Nott bajó su arma y se acercó, la mirada que le dirigió a Hermione (más específicamente a sus senos), le quemó más que el sol.

-Enlístate, ¿quieres? Te esperamos.-no supo bien de dónde, pero gracias a los cielos, Hermione logró encontrar su voz. Vale, que ésta sonó como si no hubiera bebido una gota de líquido en diez años, y una lija hubiera tallado las palabras, pero al menos, dijo algo.

-Pueden pasar, dentro está más fresco, y hay agua.-le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Hermione, como si la hubiera descubierto. Ella le prestó más atención al tono de su voz, tan poderoso y tan grave, que los músculos de sus muslos se tensaron en expectativa, imaginándose aquella voz susurrando su nombre mientras lo tenía profundamente enterrado en su ser.

-Gracias.-su voz esta vez fue un débil murmullo, mientras entraban a la pequeña choza, equipada con una pequeña mesa, una silla y una cama. En el otro extremo de la habitación, había otra puerta que Hermione dedujo, sería el baño.

-Me daré un baño, pueden ponerse cómodos.-Theodoro con su cuerpo de pecado ingresó a la otra puerta, cerrándose tras de sí; no tardo mucho para que se escuchara el agua correr.

Hermione sintió el calor lamerle el vientre al imaginarse las cientos de cosas que bien podrían hacer mientras el agua fresca los recorre, sus cuerpos entrelazados, sus caderas meciéndose íntimamente unidas…

-Puedes acompañarlo, ¿eh? De verdad, por mí no te límites a devorarlo con la mirada.-el sarcasmo en la voz de su compañero despertó a Hermione de su ensueño.

-Idiota.-le lanzó una mirada envenenada, y se sentó sobre el colchón.

-Claro que sí.-García sonrió con exultante cinismo-. Pero al menos no era yo quien quería saltarle encima.

-Yo tampoco.-no, la verdad con el aspecto que Nott presentaba, hubiera preferido que fuera él quien le saltará encima.

-No te sientas mal. Como hombre puedo decirte que él te comía los pechos con los ojos… si tienes suerte, puede que te los coma con algo más.-subió y bajo las cejas rápidamente, para darle a su frase un tono más insinuante y pícaro.

-Ni lo pienses. Se supone que tengo que protegerlo, no fallármelo.-lo que era una verdadera lástima. Hermione se tragó el suspiró y se recostó boca arriba en la cama.

-Uno que quiere ayudar y ser buen compañero, y le va tocando la recatada y siempre decente Hermione Granger.-y se hubiera enterado que Hermione no tenía ningún miramiento en golpear la zona baja de un hombre si Theodoro no hubiera salido con una pequeña toalla alrededor de la cadera el cabello negro escurriendo pequeñas gotas y nuevamente con el pecho húmedo.

Hermione estaba comenzando a pensar, que aquella era su imagen favorita.

-Te daremos privacidad.-ella se puso en pie de un salto ágil, y salió de la choza con García pisándole los talones.

Theodoro miró aquellas torneadas caderas mecerse al caminar y su lengua humedeció sus labios, deleitando su mirada con el cuerpo curvilíneo de la pequeña detective.

Quince minutos después, cuando Nott salió con una pequeña valija, se encontró a ambos policías envueltos en lo que parecía una silenciosa pero acalorada discusión.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó, acercándose al cofre del auto.

-No, solo teníamos una duda. Para llegar aquí tuviste que utilizar algún transporte, ¿dónde tienes el auto?-preguntó García, lanzándole una mirada tranquilizadora a Hermione.

Ella lo atravesó con la mirada de una manera muy poco amigable.

-Detrás de la cabaña, pero la gente de Riddle sabe en qué me muevo, no creo que sea una buena idea usarlo.-explicó, encogiendo sus anchos hombros.

-No, eso esta mejor.-replicó García, sonriendo con tanta arrogancia, que a Hermione le dieron ganas de darle un bofetón-. Dame las llaves.-pidió, sacando su maleta de la cajuela de su propio auto.

Sin mostrar en ningún momento un signo de confusión, le lanzó las llaves de su auto, y lanzó la maleta en la cajuela del viejo Chevrolet Chevy del 90 de García.

Menos de cinco minutos después, García apretaba el volante del auto de Nott con excitación.

-¡Uh, sí, nena!-gritó, acelerando el motor, el Camaro de Nott respondió con un rugido-. Esto sí que compite contra tu Corvette, Granger.

-No te emociones tanto, García. Misión, ¿recuerdas? Deja de jugar.-espetó Hermione, aunque miró a su compañero con diversión.

-Tú sí que te empeñas en quitarle su lado divertido a la vida.-bufó García, rodando los ojos.

-¿Qué harán con él?-preguntó Theodoro, mirando su auto como si se tratara de alguna extremidad de su cuerpo y fueran a amputársela.

-Bien, esto es lo haremos. Tú y yo tomaremos el camino largo para llegar al refugio, que está en Peoria. García tomara un atajo para adelantarse y asegurarse de que el camino está despejado, no queremos sorpresas de último minuto.-Hermione miró a su compañero con hastío. Nunca le había gustado cuando se separaban, por muchas ganas que García le despertara de aplastar su cabeza contra una piedra, era su compañero, su amigo.

Theodoro encogió los hombros, poco tenía que opinar él.

-Siempre he trabajado solo, es la primera vez que tengo que coordinarme con otros, así que por ahora, lo haremos a su modo.-aceptó, evitando apoyarse en el auto que debía estar ardiendo por el sol.

-Pues en marcha, porque ya sé que sienten las pasas deshidratadas.-sonrió García, haciendo ronronear al auto una vez más-. Nos vemos, Granger.-rió, levantando una nube de polvo antes de desaparecer con un chillido de llantas.

-¿Sabe cómo tratar un clásico?-preguntó Nott, en éste momento más preocupado por su auto, que por su seguridad.

-No le pasará nada.-respondió ella, mirándolo. Y aquella mirada café y oscura de Nott la envolvió en una suave promesa de pasiones.

Theodoro le sonrió de lado, correspondiendo su mirada con una más al estilo aquí te miró, aquí te pillo. Hermione tragó saliva, bajando su mirada como una caricia por sus pómulos hasta sus labios, curvados de una forma realmente apetecible.

-Caliente.-susurró, apenas moviendo sus labios. Theodoro la miró con maldad.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó con voz sedosa.

Hermione parpadeó como recién despertada y carraspeó antes de responder.

-Que aquí está caliente, pongámonos en marcha.-se puso el cinturón de seguridad y esperó hasta que Nott estuviera listo para después arrancar.

El camino de Wickenburg a Morristown, su parada más próxima, le resultó a Hermione una auténtica tortura.

El sol se había puesto hacía una hora, y el calor había menguado ligeramente, pero el ardor en su vientre se apretaba cada vez que echaba un vistazo al copiloto.

Y es que en sesenta minutos había averiguado que no había parte de Nott que no le despertaran ganas de arrancarle la ropa. Sus antebrazos fuertes y velludos pintarían afrodisíacamente enredados en su espalda blanca. El bello castaño y rizado que asomaba ligeramente de su camisa se le apetecía para enredar los dedos sobre ellos. Y los muslos parecían imponentes ajustados a la tela de los vaqueros.

Todo él hacía burbujear su sangre como caliente soda efervescente.

Ah, claro, y también había descubierto cómo es que se había envuelto en semejante lío.

Según él, todo comenzó cuando un rico empresario, Potter, lo había contratado para buscar información sobre los negocios de Riddle. Investigando, una cosa llevo a la otra, y terminó con un montón de pruebas y testigos de inmigrantes y socios que habían traicionado a la organización.

-El testigo más fuerte del caso, en mi opinión, es Malfoy. Su padre era mano derecha de Riddle… lo mató por un negocio que salió mal, y se perdió droga y plata. Veinticinco de los grandes.-le había dicho con otra mirada profunda. La concentración de Hermione se había divido entre sus palabras, y la forma en que sus bragas se deshacían.

Hermione se sacudió, tensándose como una cuerda. Si no quería que aquello saliera mal, debía concentrarse y borrar la palabra «sexo» de su mente por una semana.

Claro, una cosa es tu mente, y otra la que tu cuerpo decida ante un hombre como Theodoro Nott que destilaba sensualidad y seguridad por todos los poros.

-Es un pueblo pequeño, cenaremos y seguiremos unos ochenta kilómetros; ahí hay un motel donde pasar la noche.-a pesar de lo que se había prometido, las palabras motel y noche, connotado en la misma oración a Theodoro, era una tentación que se derretía en la boca como una promesa imposible y peligrosa.

Cenaron tranquilamente, disfrutando de poder estirar los músculos. El establecimiento estaba algo solitario y el lugar parecía muy calmado. Hablaron poco mientras comían, si a caso una o dos palabras que cruzaron.

Quizás era la imaginación de Hermione, pero podría jurar que aquello tenso que se sentía era de carácter sexual, de su parte la entendía, pero ¿de Nott? La sola idea le provocó una sacudida en el vientre como un globo inflado con helio.

-Iré al sanitario. Puedes esperarme en el auto, si quieres.-Hermione se puso en pie, dejando un billete de veinte sobre la mesa y se encerró en el baño. Sacó su celular móvil y marcó el número de García. Timbró cinco veces y sonó la contestadota. Lo intentó tres veces más antes de darse por vencida.

Theodoro la esperaba con el asiento reclinado, los pies sobre el tablero y los brazos cruzados; un mechón negro caía sobre su frente y ensombrecía parte de sus largas pestañas.

-Traes cara de no haber tenido suerte en el tocador.-sonrió Nott ante la expresión de estreñimiento de Hermione.

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada.

-Aunque tu explosión de buen humor fue para ser condecorada.-el tonó ácido y cargado de Hermione envió una chispa de tensión por el sistema sanguíneo de Nott-. Me temo que el problema reside en García, no ha contestado el teléfono.-volvió a poner el auto en marcha.

-¿Crees que le pasó algo?-preguntó Nott, incorporándose para mirar el perfil de Hermione. Ella sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa.

Aunque obtuvo, de alguna forma, su respuesta, no dejó de mirarla. Era pequeña, muy pequeña 1.55 o 1.60 a lo mucho; con un cuerpo envuelto suavemente en curvas, unas piernas que se ajustaban a los jeans y prometían ser firmes y torneadas, un culo de muerte y unos pechos de maldito infierno. Su rostro suave y pincelado, de mentón delicado, labios llenos y nariz pequeña, unos ojos color miel como caramelo derretido, y un cabello castaño y rizado tan suave como terciopelo. Aquello daba una pinta equivocada, de una damisela frágil en peligro, pero estaba bien seguro de que Granger era perfectamente capaz de patear traseros.

Se preguntó si aquella actitud salvaje también la llevaría a la cama; la idea tensiono una zona mucho más allá de su ombligo.

Theodoro era del tipo de hombre que jodían culos sin rostro, un buen polvo sin nombre; y tampoco era como si le importara mucho saberlo. Identificaba bien a las mujeres que no buscaban más que eso para no salir siendo un completo e insensible idiota.

Hasta el momento, aquél plan había funcionado. Y por ello mismo, sabía que la sensual detective no era ese tipo de mujeres… aquello tampoco le molesto.

Nott pasó los siguientes cuarenta minutos pensando miles de excusas y razones por las que follar con Granger era mala idea; no encontró una sola que lo convenciera de lo contrario.

-¿Eres casada?-le había preguntado, aunque bien sabía que aquello poco podía detenerlo. Aún así, ella había respondido que no. Tampoco tenía novio, vivía sola con su gato, llevaba en su trabajo siete años y ella tenía veintiséis.

Esas escasas respuestas echaron abajo todas las demás razones que se había planteado sobre el hecho de porqué joder con la detective que va a resguardar tu trasero era mala idea. Nadie tenía porqué saber que bien poco se había esforzado en hallar razones de peso.

Se preguntó si seducir a Hermione Granger sería difícil, después de todo, solo tenía una semana de plazo. Como quien no quiere la cosa, estiró su mano lo suficiente como para rozar el dorso femenino que sujetaba la palanca de velocidades; ella se tensó, pero no dio indicios de que aquello la hubiera molestado.

Hermione pensó que mostrarse tan accesible y a gusto con aquél toque no era buena idea. Tampoco le pareció que su piel la traicionara de esa forma cuando los poros de su brazo se erizaron ante el suave camino que trazo la mano masculina, tan breve que bien hubiera podido parecer un accidente. Hermione sabía que no era así.

Nott sonrió y su mirada se tornó oscura y peligrosa, prometedora. Granger no era indiferente a su contacto, y aquello era bueno, porque la expectación había logrado que su pene se irguiera orgulloso, henchido de excitación.

Theodoro sólo desvió la mirada de los pechos de Hermione, cuando las luces de neón del anunció del motel les indicaron que habían llegado. Ella estaciono el Chevy y bajó, sacando ambas maletas del portaequipajes.

-Déjame hablar a mí. En todo caso, somos los señores Swan, y vamos a Tempe a visitar a tu madre.-Hermione sacó dos identificaciones falsas, le tendió una a Theodoro.

-¿Me llamó Rodolphus?-preguntó haciendo una mueca de asco.

-Tampoco brinco de alegría por llamarme Marie.-replicó ella, accediendo a Nott cuando él se ofreció a llevar las maletas.

El encargado los miró tras el mostrador cuando ellos ingresaron.

-Buenas noches, una habitación, por favor.-Hermione hubiera deseado que García le dejara su identificación, así no tendría que pasar una noche entera teniendo a Theodoro Nott a un palmo de distancia sin poder gozar del privilegio libremente.

-Necesito que llenen éste formulario y una identificación.-Hermione tomó el formulario, y con desagrado, Theodoro le tendió la identificación falsa al dependiente-. Treinta dólares.-dijo cuando Hermione le entregó el formulario listo-. Habitación 14.

Muriéndose de ganas de un baño refrescante después de tantas horas de manejar, Hermione prácticamente corrió hacía la habitación.

-Me daré una ducha, cuando salga nos acomodaremos para dormir.-dijo antes de desaparecer tras la puerta de baño.

Nott aprovechó para deshacerse de su camisa y sus jeans, quedando solo con unos bóxers negros, donde su erección seguía mostrándose triunfante. Con una mueca miró la cama, y cientos de imágenes con una castaña de protagonista no ayudaron a liberar la tensión.

Hermione se dio una rápida ducha, sintiéndose más aliviada cuando el agua fría la relajó. Salió con el cabello goteando y una enorme camisa de los Cardenales que cubría parcialmente sus muslos.

Los músculos que se habían soltado mansamente tras la ducha, volvieron a agarrotarse como accionados por un botón en cuanto su mirada se trabo en el hombre medio desnudo frente a ella. Y aquello le pareció injusto, porque ella había luchado contra el deseo todo un día, y ahora la vida se lo ponía así, envuelto solo en unos minúsculos bóxers que marcaban a la perfección una erección que se le insinuaba enorme y deseosa.

El caliente fuego lamió a Hermione desde los muslos hasta su centro… y el deseo de que aquél ardor fuera apagado por las manos y la lengua de Theodoro Nott se volvió insoportable.

La mirada oscura de deseo y lujuria con la que le correspondió Nott cuando la miro de arriba abajo, tampoco ayudo.

Tragó con dificultad, bajando el nudo pesado que se había instalado en su garganta. No encontró forma de deshacerse del nudo en su vientre.

Theodoro recorrió con su mirada las piernas que parecían ser suaves como rosas, y un hambre feroz rugió por sus venas.

-L-lo s-siento…-Hermione ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse por el chillido tembloroso de su voz, cuando Nott se le acercó con pasos felinos y sonrisa predadora. El cosquilleo de deseo tensiono aún más el vientre de Hermione.

-Granger, voy a besarte, y no prometo que me limite a eso. Así que si no estás de a cuerdo, aún puedes esconderte tras la puerta del baño.-Hermione miró a sus ojos y no se movió.

Cuando Theodoro llegó a su lado y la tomó con firmeza, pero sin rudeza de la cintura, Hermione aún se preguntaba qué demonios hacía. Dejó de pensar en cuanto los labios ardientes y demandantes exigieron más y más de su propia boca.

Nott enredo los dedos en los suaves rizos, ladeo su cabeza y hundiendo la lengua en la cálida boca. Cuando ambas lenguas se rozaron en una tersa caricia, Hermione entrelazo los brazos tras su cuello.

Theodoro la aprisionó contra la puerta de baño, y pego su torso a sus pechos que se sintieron firmes y duros al contacto. El gemido de Hermione fue incentivo suficiente para profundizar aún más el beso y explorar sus piernas con una caricia larga desde sus rodillas hasta más allá del límite de la camisa que llevaba encima.

Con un rápido movimiento, logro que ambas piernas se enredaran en su cadera, presionando su erección directamente con la intimidad femenina.

Hermione lo sentía por todas partes, el calor se expandía ahí donde sus manos tocaran, hasta el resto de su cuerpo. En su cuello, que ahora devoraba con labios voraces y dientes torturantes, en sus muslos que abrazaba en exigentes caricias; y ahí, en el centro mismo de su ser, donde el fuego se concentraba, y se fundía, volviéndose líquido. Un ronco gemido abandonó sus labios cuando él presiono su duro pene contra su clítoris, siendo separados únicamente por la tela de los bóxers.

El pesado ritmo de su respiración se volvieron dificultosos jadeos cuando las manos de Nott se colaron debajo de la camisa y aprisionaron sus senos, pellizcando los pezones, restregándolos en las palmas de su mano, tirando de ellos hasta que el placer rayó en el dolor.

Se sacudió la pasividad de encima, y encerró tanto sus piernas en las caderas masculinas que el contacto de sus sexos fue casi doloroso, pero tan maravilloso que no les importó. Sus uñas se clavaron a los hombros fuertes cuando los dientes de Nott se aferraron a un pezón por encima de la camisa.

Nott podía sentirla ahí, caliente y húmeda, y también entregada y sensual. Y podía olerla, el aroma almizclado de su sexo llegaba a su olfato como un golpe, tentándolo, excitándolo.

Caminó hasta el pie de la cama, y antes de tenderla sobre ella, le quitó de un tirón la camisa, dejándola desnuda y completa para él. Regresó a sus labios, besándolos con furia y la deposito sobre el colchón, acariciando su cuello con dedos de seda. Bajó con el dedo índice por el pecho, se entretuvo en el corazón donde los latidos frenéticos tamborileaban contra su dedo, y terminó coronando en su enhiesto pezón.

Con la sangre rugiendo salvaje en las venas, Hermione se removió hasta tocar la cinturilla de los bóxers. Jugueteó con ellos un poco antes de deslizar sus manos traviesas por los firmes glúteos, aquél culo que se sintió duro, se contrajo bajo las palmas de sus manos.

El índice de Nott bajó por el vientre tensó que sufrió dos espasmos cuando delineó sus músculos y bajó aún más.

El gemido que liberó Hermione llenó la habitación, y el índice de Nott pasó rozando el duro clítoris, y se deslizo por la sedosa y húmeda superficie de sus labios íntimos, dibujando la entrada de su vagina caliente y carnosa.

La necesidad de hundirse en ella se demostró cuando dos dedos ingresaron en Hermione profundamente penetrándola como si se tratara de su duro pene.

Hermione mordió el hombro masculino y se tragó el chillido de placer, apresando en su lugar el palpitante y duro miembro que tembló bajo su palma. Theodoro gruñó, cuando el enardecido sube y baja de Hermione comenzó.

Sacó sus dedos de la estrecha cavidad y los lamió con deleite, saboreando el sabor dulce y amargo.

Con un movimiento que pareció desesperado, se quitó los bóxers y se posicionó. El movimiento de su cadera fue certero, mortal, delicioso e infernal.

Hermione vio estrellitas tras sus párpados cerrados cuando le sintió hasta el fondo. Era tan grande que la punta le rozaba el cuello uterino, y era tan grueso que sus paredes resintieron la intromisión; pero fue tan infinitamente delicioso que un gritó de pasión tensiono aún más el miembro dentro de ella.

Theodoro apoyó los antebrazos en el colchón, y tomando impulso se deslizo lentamente hacía afuera, otro movimiento lo hundió hasta el fondo. Gruñó cuando aquél ritmo convirtió en la fricción de sus sexos en una tortura.

-Te sientes tan bien, Hermione.-le susurró con aquella voz potente y grave en el oído. Y ella corroboró que en sus fantasías no se oía tan excitante como en ese momento.

-Tan duro… tan grande…-jadeó Hermione, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él, curvando su espalda y echando atrás la cabeza. Una de las fuertes manos masculinas se aferró a su cadera.

-Joder, Hermione… no tienes idea de lo que provocas en mí.-ronroneó, mientras sus caderas comenzaban a perder el ritmo, volviéndose famélicas, descontroladas, furiosas e increíblemente maravillosas.

Se besaron con labios temblorosos y torpes, pero inundados de pasión. El calor en el vientre de Hermione se convirtieron en incontrolables espasmos, la tensión se adueño de cada músculo de su cuerpo.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Oh, oh!-ya no eran estrellas, era todo un show de fuegos artificiales que dejaron a Hermione ciega mientras el orgasmo la golpeaba en oleadas de insoportable y delicioso placer.

Theodoro la siguió gruñendo en voz baja su nombre, y vaciándose dentro de la mujer, por primera vez en su vida, sin condón.

La unión que sintió con ella cuando culminó, sobrepaso más allá de la llameante chispa calcinante del clímax.

* * *

Noah García siempre había sido una de los mejores Detectives de la estación de policías de Tucson. Sus padres, ambos inmigrantes le habían dado la mejor educación que habían podido, siempre teniéndole presente el orgullo a su nación, y a su origen latino.

Y él empeñándose en tener siempre el primer lugar, había desarrollado varios sentidos al máximo, como la intuición.

Por ello, cuando un auto negro entro de la nada en una de las últimas curvas para entrar a Sun West, supo que no era coincidencia.

Miró por el retrovisor, comprobando que detrás de ese auto, le seguía uno más. Sonrió como gato satisfecho de leche.

-¿Iba a irme sin patearles el trasero? No, no, hay García para todos, idiotas.-susurró bajó su aliento, antes de pisar el acelerador a fondo-. ¡Demuéstrales que unos simples Ford no pueden contigo, bebé!-rió con júbilo cuando el Camaro respondió con un rugido del motor y salió pitando como una pantera en la noche.

Tomó las curvas como si fueran zarpazos y los dejó atrás en un parpadeo. Miró el tablero, 210 kilómetros por hora.

-Fúmense esa.-jadeó, llenó de adrenalina en cuanto ingresó a Sun West.

Estacionó el auto en una bodega que sabía, había sido abandonada y se acomodó en el asiento, dispuesto a dormir.

Su celular sonó temprano, quizás muy temprano para alguien que había dormido en el asiento de un auto. Mierda, ¿quién marcaba a las seis de la mañana?

-¿Qué?-gruñó en cuanto reconoció el número. Granger, claro, era la única despiadada que lo despertaría a esa hora.

-¿Sigues dormido, holgazán? Mueve ese trasero, ¿en dónde estás? ¿Y por qué diablos no contestaste ayer, García? ¿Sabes todas las cosas que atravesaron por mi mente, imbécil?

García sonrió. Quizás Hermione no era la compañera más amable y cariñosa que podría haberle tocado, pero no la cambiaría, porque sabía que siempre estaría cuidándole la espalda… y porque sabía que su preocupación había sido sincera.

-Lo siento, bajé a cenar y olvidé el móvil dentro. Ya estoy en Sun, había dos tiburones en la entrada, los despiste como quien se deshace de una mosca. El camino está libre. Estaré hoy todo el día, y mañana saldré a Peoria, ahí los esperaré, ¿dónde están ustedes?

-Vamos en la autopista rumbo a Sun West. ¿Cómo que había dos tiburones? ¿Fueron los únicos con los que te topaste?

-Sí, ya te dije que los despiste. ¿Soy el mejor o no lo soy, Granger? Te dije que mi plan funcionaria. Creen que soy Nott, y que voy a Phoenix para rendir declaración y dar evidencia.-escuchó un bufido del otro lado de la línea, seguido de un ruidito que parecía un siseo.

-Como sea. Llegaremos hoy por la noche a Sun si nos detenemos a desayunar y poner gas.-había algo en el tonó de su voz que destilaba tensión.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó con curiosidad mientras encendía el motor.

-Sí, te corto. Y García, esta vez carga con el maldito teléfono.-y la comunicación efectivamente, se cortó.

García miró su propio aparato por un instante con incredulidad y suspicacia.

-No, por supuesto que no.-rió ante sus propias y, ante él, muy descabelladas ideas y salió de las bodegas.

El día le confería cierta seguridad en la ciudad.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba aferrada a su asiento como si la vida dependiera de ello, tenía los ojos cerrados, un mechón sobre el rostro sonrojado, los labios entreabiertos por donde escapaba a resoplidos su agitada respiración y los vaqueros desabrochados, mientras una mano intrusa hacía maravillas en su clítoris.

Esta vez, Theodoro se ocupaba del volante con una mano, y con la otra, manejaba con mayor destreza el sexo de la detective. Apenas rebasaban los 20km/h, pero valía la pena cuando descendió un poco más su mano, y su dedo medio penetro la estrecha vagina.

Había iniciado con aquellas caricias mientras ella hablaba con su compañero, y ya parecía estar precipitándose al borde.

-Suéltalo, Hermione. Quiero que te vengas en mi mano, como ayer lo hiciste sobre mi pene, y quiero que lo hagas gritando mi nombre…-susurró con voz aterciopelada, varonil, incitante, excitante y dulce, sobre todo dulce. Y fue eso más que ninguna otra cosa, lo que lanzó a Hermione a los brazos del placer más absoluto.

-¡Theo!-gritó roncamente, apretándose al brazo de Nott para no perder la realidad en aquél mundo perfecto de gozo y fantasía.

Él sacó lentamente su mano, olisqueó un poco los dedos, antes de llevárselos nuevamente a la boca.

-Sabes deliciosa. Un día de estos voy a probarte a fondo.-su promesa envió vibraciones por todo el cuerpo femenino.

-¿Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón.-la voz susurrante de Hermione aún tenía choques del placer experimentado que viajaban directamente al duro y palpitante miembro de Nott.

Observó la destreza de Hermione a la hora de desabrocharle los vaqueros y liberar su enhiesto miembro. La expectación no solo hacía latir su pene, también hacía llamear la sangre que subía hirviendo a su cerebro, quemando sus ideas y dejándolo libre solo para sentir.

Y sintió, caliente, húmeda y tersa, la lengua de Hermione recorrió toda su longitud, mandándole descargas a través de la columna. Y la tibieza de su aliento lo rodeó cuando ella absorbió su pene adentro, y más profundo, y estrecho; y su lengua, y su boca, y su aliento y su saliva, se convirtieron en un círculo vicioso en el que solo se le permitía sentir y jadear y gemir, y volver a sentir.

Su mano se enredo en la cabellera castaña, y la acarició, mientras Hermione lo tomaba por completo. Gruñó cuando acarició con la punta de su pene la campanilla de Hermione.

-Te quiero completo en mi boca.-susurró ella dejando que su aliento lo bañara.

La sangre comenzó a burbujear con más fuerza hacía su liberación cuando Hermione inicio un sube y baja, acompañando a su boca con su lengua. Saboreando la punta, delineando el relieve de su glande, chupando, acariciando el contorno.

La irregular respiración de Theodoro se convirtió en un largo e interminable gemido, mientras se liberaba en dos placenteras descargas, que Hermione bebió como si fuera el más delicioso manjar.

-Carajo, Hermione, eso fue… genial.-suspiró Nott, mientras Hermione se incorporaba, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios y mirándolo sonriente.

Pararon para llenar el tanque y mientras Hermione esperaba a Theodoro que había bajado a comprar algo para comer, comenzó a reflexionar.

Acostarse con su protegido no estaba tan mal… sentir _cosas_, durante y después de un fabuloso sexo, eso sí era preocupante.

Si el Jefe se enteraba, la suspendería, y después la despediría, y solo entonces, la mataría por poco profesional. O ella practicaría el seppuku. Pero, joder, ni pensando en eso podía llegar a arrepentirse aunque sea un poco.

Suspirando resignada, miró como Nott caminaba hacia ella; alto, fuerte e imposiblemente atractivo, y una sonrisa de la que ella no se percató, floreció en las esquinas de sus labios.

* * *

Pasaron por Sun West a eso de las doce de la noche, Hermione miraba cada tanto el retrovisor para asegurarse de que todo fuera en orden.

-Si descansamos ahora, llegaremos a Peoria mañana a esta hora, más o menos. Si seguimos y descansamos en la carretera, llegaremos para la hora de la comida. Claro, esta eso y el dormir en estos pequeños asientos.

Nott la miró por debajo de sus pestañas, aún podía sentir el sabor dulce de su coño en la lengua y aquello le estaba volviendo loco.

-Cariño, te aseguro que hay cientos de formas de pasar la noche en estos pequeños asientos.-replicó la voz masculina con una sonrisa que destilaba sexualidad.

-Estoy deseando que me los muestres. Entonces, avanza, creo que estamos libres.-volvió a mirar por el retrovisor para asegurarse y tomó el teléfono móvil. Timbro dos veces antes de que al otro lado de la línea respondieran.

-¿Sí?-la voz sonaba soñolienta.

- ¿Otra vez dormido? ¿Te has dado cuenta que te has pasado la mitad de la misión en el mundo de Morfeo, no? Es bastante desconsiderado e irresponsable de tu parte, García. Que feos modales.

-Recién comenzaba a dormirme, Granger. Y, para tu información, he trabajado lo mismo que tú… solo que en un auto de puta madre. Ahora estoy en un motel, a unos doscientos kilómetros de Peoria. ¿Ustedes?

-Salimos de Sun West. ¿Han vuelto a seguirte?-preguntó, estirándose en el asiento.

-No. Por cierto, ¿qué tal la compañía con Carne Buena?-la sonrisa de Hermione se extendió lentamente, como degustándola en los labios.

-Educativa.-respondió con sequedad, pero con un matiz de misterio que despertó la curiosidad de su interlocutor-. Te corto, García.-y colgó, mirando al conductor.

-¿No te llevas bien con tu compañero?-preguntó Nott, sinceramente intrigado.

-Claro que sí. Es como mi mejor amigo… jamás le digas que te lo dije, ya tiene el ego muy crecidito para hinchárselo más.-Hermione miró como los signos de civilización iban quedando atrás nuevamente conforme se introducían a la carretera.

-Antes, también tenía un compañero de aventuras. Hace mucho tiempo, casi recién que comenzaba con la agencia privada.-comentó, acercando su mano a la rodilla femenina, donde delineo suaves círculos.

-¿Qué le paso?-preguntó Hermione, sintiendo que el calor comenzaba a presentarse nuevamente, cosquilleante y excitante, ahí, donde sus dedos la tocaban, hasta más arriba, en la unión entre sus piernas.

-Dejó la aventura del peligro por dos bebés, una esposa y un perro.-sonrió Nott, y su voz tenía escondido entre los matices de burla, una ligera envidia-. Siempre supe que Ron no estaba hecho para ésta vida.-su mano ascendió lenta y segura por el muslo, y más arriba. Tres dedos rozaron la intimidad femenina por encima del pantalón, y siguieron su camino al cielo, lento, lento, dejando rastros de fuego a su paso.

-Igual tú podrías hacer lo mismo algún día.-murmuró Hermione, con los ojos cerrados y la mente concentrada en la punta de sus pezones que ahora eran acariciados por aquellos dedos talentosos, más que en sus palabras.

Nott miró con ardor su rostro de ángel.

-Quizás.-respondió en otro murmullo antes de sopesar en su mano todo el seno de Hermione. Ella gimió suavemente, como si le hubiera arrancado el sonido de los labios en una tortura dulce y placentera.

Hermione no se dio cuenta de en qué momento habían parado al costado de la carretera, quizás era porque la lengua de Nott dejaba un rastro húmedo por sobre su camiseta, marcando su pezón.

Un auto paso veloz, iluminando fugazmente el perfil fuerte y masculino.

-Nos verán.-susurró ella con poca fuerza de voluntad cuando Nott metió sus manos por sus jeans, deslizándolos lentamente hacia abajo.

-No lo harán.-replicó él, mientras Hermione pateaba los vaqueros fuera de su cuerpo-. Quítate las bragas… ven acá.-urgió en un suave susurro cuando Hermione le obedeció. Reclinó su asiento hacia atrás y la atrajo encima de su cuerpo-. ¿Qué tan flexible eres, Hermione?-le preguntó coqueto e insinuante, y ella le respondió dócilmente cuando Theodoro bajó en el asiento, y la ayudo a ascender, colocando las rodillas flexionadas de Hermione a los costados de sus hombros.

Hermione se hizo hacia delante, apoyando las manos a un lateral del auto, y la otra en el techo del Chevy.

Su mirada se encendió ante la imagen del cabello castaño oscuro de Nott entre sus muslos, como miles de veces había fantaseado en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

-García se muere si se entera de lo que he hecho en su auto.-jadeó, ya con la respiración hecha una pena y el cuerpo temblando de deseo. Y eso que Nott aún ni la tocaba.

-Prometo no ser yo quien te delate.-fue la respuesta que Hermione ni escuchó, porque una fuerte lamida desde su vagina hasta su clítoris, saboreando los labios externos le robó toda concentración. El gemido de Nott y el gruñido de Hermione hicieron perfecta sincronización-. Sabes mucho mejor de lo que me imaginaba, Hermione.-la voz ronca y sensual de Theodoro se mezcló con la sensación de sentir su lengua dibujando la dureza de su clítoris.

Hermione sintió que flotaba, y se aferró con más fuerza al asiento del auto. Dos enormes manos la tomaron por la cadera y unos dientes afilados le obsequiaron el más exquisito escalofrío cuando tironearon suavemente de sus labios íntimos.

-¡Uh, oh!-exclamó cuando lo sintió deslizarse hacia dentro, sedoso, caliente y seguro.

La lengua de Nott se movía en pequeños círculos dentro de ella, buscando por más, exigiéndole todo. Reclamando por ella, soltándola, transformándola en una masa de músculos en tensión, sensibles a su toque, dispuestos a sus deseos.

La boca de Theodoro succiono suave y firme el pequeño botón, tirando de él, provocándola, llevándola a su límite, incitándola a abandonarse entera en su lengua. Las fuertes manos amansaron sus glúteos, la empujaron más abajo y la lengua penetro profundo en ella.

Hermione ya no sentía su cuerpo como propio, era un ente aparte dominado por el placer que se movía a merced de una boca talentosa y unas manos que la llevaban a la gloria.

Pero no fue si no hasta que dos de esos gruesos dedos penetraron en su estrechez, que su cuerpo encontró la liberación en temblores tan poderosos que se convirtieron en espasmos incontrolados. Sus muslos se tensaron, y aquella lengua ajena no dejo de beber de ella. Absorbiendo su esencia hasta la última gota.

Agotada, se recostó sobre el poderoso torso, mirando a Nott a los ojos. Los tenía brillantes de pasión y en sus labios aún bailaba una gota de sus propios jugos.

Sonrió, ladeo su cabeza y su lengua tímida, lamió los restos de placer que quedaban en la boca masculina. El gruñido de Nott vibró en su pecho mientras le besan y las manos de la mujer le liberaban su dura erección.

-Te deseo como nunca jamás deseé a una mujer.-el ronco gemido, se clavó en la piel de Hermione como dagas perfumadas.

-Te quiero en mí. Dentro, profundo, y duro.-exigió ella con un jadeo dificultoso, frotándose insaciable contra ese tronco palpitante que penetró en su cuerpo de un rápido y mortal golpe-. ¡Así, justo así!-ronroneó, acoplando sus caderas a las de él.

Hermione se movió de atrás a adelante con lentitud, sintiéndolo deslizarse en su interior, acariciándola toda. Arrancándole a base de besos y placer más que gozo, obligándola a entregarse entera, en cuerpo y alma.

Los brazos de Nott se enredaros a su espalda, y la incitó a recostarse sobre su pecho mientras la besaba a conciencia. Deslizaba la lengua en su boca de dentro a afuera de la misma manera en que su miembro entraba a su cuerpo. La follaba con el sexo, con la boca, con los ojos, con las manos, con el alma. Todo él entraba en ella, y ella lo aceptaba y se acoplaba y se entregaba de igual forma.

Y era estrecha, suave y palpitante. Y la sentía suya por la forma en que gemía cuando su pene la acariciaba profundamente, y más suya cuando se abandonaba en el beso y se dejaba ir con toda la confianza del mundo, con toda la entereza y la pasión de su ser.

La sentía cercana y suya cuando sus dedos se trababan en su cabello, cuando jadeaba desesperaba, cuando se cerraba en torno a él de forma casi dolorosa. La sentía suya cuando todo su ser temblaba a su alrededor y lo llenaba de su delicioso calor.

Era suya por la forma en que su rostro se acoplaba perfecto a su cuello de cisne, y por como sus labios encajaban en su clavícula. La sentía tan suya, cuando respondía de esa manera, gimiendo bajito mientras su propio orgasmo lo golpeaba en oleadas calientes y electrizantes. Con espasmos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo y lo incitaban a anclarse en su minúscula cintura.

Tan suya por la forma en que su nombre salía de sus labios, y por la forma en que el suyo resbalaba delicioso por su boca.

-Hermione.-besó su frente y la sintió suya, por la forma en que ella le sonrió y descansó sobre su pecho, durmiéndose al instante.

Y era suya, porque él se sintió de ella.

* * *

Nott había manejado durante toda la noche, por eso, justo a las diez de la mañana que Hermione había despertado, había ofrecido relevarlo para que descansara. Ya eran las cinco de la tarde.

Mientras miraba por la autopista, cerca de Peoria, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar. Y es que cuando su mente no estaba centrada en Nott, y en sus labios, sus manos y su cuerpo; ella tenía un montón de cosas en las que patinar, de una forma bastante irreal y trágica.

Como, por ejemplo, la manera en que se sentía ligada emocionalmente hacia un hombre que conocía de tres días atrás. Con el que se había acostado, sin saber más allá de su nombre y los líos en los que estaba metido. Y es que, ¿desde cuándo ella le abría las piernas a un desconocido? Solo había tenido un hombre en su vida, su ex con el había durado cinco años; el _honorable_ Blaise Zabini que se había casado con su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson dos meses después de que le pidiera "tiempo para pensar las cosas".

Claro, que en cinco años, nunca experimento con el italiano la mitad de cosas que sentía a lado de Nott. No se le antojaba nada recordar todo lo que su madre le decía « Hermione, el amor verdadero llega cuando menos te lo esperas. Y no pide permiso, es como un ladrón, sin tiempo ni razón».

Minerva era una mujer muy sabia, y posiblemente estaría saltando de gusto si le contara que había encontrado a ese ladrón que le había robado todo, empezando con su cordura desde el momento en que miró su foto.

Pero, ¿y después? ¿Qué pasaría cuando tuvieran que separarse? Los ladrones nunca devolvían lo que se robaban, y temía que su corazón nunca fuera devuelto.

* * *

La grava tronó bajo los neumáticos mientras Hermione ingresaba a la pequeña casa de campo en Peoria. Ahí ya se encontraba estacionado el Camaro negro, y García los esperaba apoyado a su lado con los brazos cruzados y su sonrisa burlona.

-¡Vaya, Granger! Un poco más, y me pongo a pensar que están secuestrados.-García se acercó para ayudarlos con el equipaje y los tres ingresaron a la casa-. Hay televisión con satélite, cervezas y comida en el frigorífico. Se parece mucho a la vida que yo siempre deseé. Es una lástima que solo nos queden dos días.-rió, acomodándose cómodamente en el sofá con una Coors bien fría.

-Ya sé que te encanta holgazanear.-ironizó Hermione, caminando a la cocina con García pisándole los talones-. Prepararé algo rápido de cenar. Ni Theo ni yo hemos comido en todo el día.

-¿Theo?-García le lanzó una mirada mordaz, mientras sonreía como zorro.

Hermione le respondió con una mueca, mientras Nott se entretenía cambiando de canal a la tv.

-Cállate, García.-espetó, tratando de desviar el tema con alguna de sus tontas peleas.

-Así que… ¿terminaron devorándose?-adivinó conteniendo una carcajada. De pronto, su rostro se distorsiono en una mueca de profundo asco-. ¿Tuviste consideración con mi auto, que es donde viaja mi santo e inocente hijo?-preguntó mirándola fijamente. Hermione le devolvió la mirada cargada de cinismo.

-Por supuesto.-respondió con descaro. Mientras batía los huevos para el omelet.

-¡Granger!-protestó García, mientras Hermione lanzaba una alegre carcajada.

-Serénate, García. Los asientos no van a chismorrear nada.-le guiñó un ojo con tanto cinismo como del que su compañero hacía gala, y echó los huevos en el fuego. García hizo una especie de puchero que le arrancó otra serie de carcajadas a Hermione.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-preguntó Nott entrando a la cocina.

-Nada… Sólo es García y su mente soez.-Theodoro sonrió ante la respuesta de Hermione.

-Ah, ya. Siento lo del auto, amigo.-con toda la libertad del mundo, como si con el mero hecho de que García estuviera enterado le diera libre espacio a hacer con la detective lo que deseara frente a público, Nott la abrazo por la espalda y la estrechó a su pecho duro y ancho.

La imagen se le antojo perfecta y hogareña a García, que rodando los ojos, salió de la cocina.

-Iré a ducharme, y después a dormir. Pido la habitación de la derecha, dado que ustedes compartirán la última que queda.-refunfuño, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para darle privacidad a la recién formada pareja.

Hermione rió bajito.

-¿Habrá problemas con él?-preguntó Nott, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja. Hermione ronroneó, restregando su trasero en la dura erección que Theodoro ya presentaba.

-No… ahora, comeremos e iremos a darnos una ducha, ¿te parece?-Nott respondió presionándose más en el firmes glúteos.

Minutos después, mientras Hermione templaba el agua de la bañera para ducharse, Nott se entretenía mirando el culo de Hermione empinado debido a la posición, verla moverlo de un lado a otro al ritmo suave de la canción que tarareaba le produjo una rara mezcla de diversión y excitación.

La castaña se incorporó para alcanzar la botella de shapoo y burbujas que vertió en el agua.

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme así?-preguntó Hermione con tranquilidad, mientras lanzaba fuera sus tenis deportivos y sus calcetines.

-¿De qué forma, Hermione?-se desentendió Nott, desprendiéndose de su playera y deleitando a la chica con sus perfectos abdominales y sus fuertes bíceps. Su mirada vago lentamente por todo el pequeño cuerpo femenino.

-Justo de esa manera.-protestó ella, deshaciéndose de sus vaqueros-. Es… es como si me acariciaras con la mirada. Me miras de una forma que… casi puedo sentirte Nott, así que deja de hacerlo.-Theodor sonrió perverso.

-¿Y es qué no quieres sentirme, Granger?-lanzó con tono sensual, sugerente. Se acercó lentamente, quitándose por el camino los pantalones y los bóxers. Su desnudez hizo brincar el corazón de Hermione.

-Sabes que sí.-sonrió ella, deslizando el resto de su ropa que cayo sobre su piel con la suavidad de un pétalo.

-Cierra los ojos, Hermione. Quiero que me sientas.-ella obedeció y el clavó su mirada en la espalda desnuda. La misma mirada que la castaña le había visto en la foto, fuerte, segura y atrayente. Tan poderosa que se sentía sobre la carne, ardiente-. ¿Me sientes?-susurró sobre su oído, dejando que su aliento resbalara sobre su cuello.

Hermione suspiró.

-Te siento… es como terciopelo… y fuego…-respondió ella con voz contenida, ahogada en sorpresa y anhelo.

-Quiero que me digas dónde me sientes y cómo. Dime cómo te hago sentir, Hermione.-volvió a susurrarle con aquella voz potente y susurrante a un mismo tiempo. El tipo de voz que volvía líquida la pasión entre tus muslos.

-Mi culo… es fuerte, como si apretaras… y quema, joder, todo quema…-Hermione gimió, mientras Nott acompañaba la fuerza de su mirada con lo cálido de su aliento, sin tocar en ningún momento la piel de la mujer.

-¿Te gusta?-su boca y su voz grave, a escasos milímetros de su pantorrilla, envió vibraciones a lo largo de su pierna.

-¿Bromeas? Me encanta.-respondió con timbre inestable.

-Me alegro, porque quiero hacerte el amor de todas las maneras posibles, Hermione.-se movió delante de Hermione y miró deleitado desde la punta de sus pies hasta sus rodillas. Observando realmente la firmeza de sus piernas.

-Oh… te siento… en mi vientre… es fresco y caliente… ¿tienes idea de lo mojada que estoy?-el chillido débil de Hermione era casi suplicante.

-Puedo olerlo.-respondió él con un ronco gruñido.

La punta de sus dedos, con la suavidad del toque de una mariposa, recorrió a Hermione por los tobillos a las rodillas. La punta de su lengua saboreó la parte detrás de la rodilla, soplando aliento cálido por su húmeda piel.

Su lengua ascendió, dando ligeros toques ardientes por la parte interna y trasera de los muslos. Con una caricia que Hermione sintió más como tortura, aquella lengua pecaminosa recorrió el contorno de uno de sus glúteos, delineando la forma como si pincelara su figura, dibujándola para gravarla siempre a su mente.

Con un escalofrío que la recorrió de dentro hacia fuera, Hermione sintió la humedad cálida en la parte más baja de su espalda, recorriendo después con pasmosa lentitud toda su columna.

-Theo, termínalo ya de una vez, no aguanto más.-pidió con una voz débil y ronca. Mezclada con la pasión y la rendición. Apretaba los muslos uno con otro, los frotaba tratando de crear una fricción que aquella parte sensible de su anatomía parecía suplicar.

Nott lamió de su hombro a su cuello, hablando después sobre la zona saboreada para obtener como privilegio un acercamiento directo con la forma en que sus pezones se endurecían.

-Resiste un poco más, Hermione. ¿No disfrutas más así?-como para recalcar su punto, la lengua contorneó alrededor de la aureola del pezón, sin tocarlo directamente.

A Theodoro le encantaban los senos de Hermione. Eran de un color como el café con leche, golpeaban duros contra su lengua cuando los succionaba y sabían a gloria y pecado, mezclado con tintes de azúcar y lujuria.

Hermione respondió gimoteando, como si agonizara.

Nott premió su paciencia con una caricia a sus labios, saboreando la piel suave y delgada. Mordisqueó el labio inferior y habló entre dientes sin dejar de succionar la carne hinchada por sus besos.

-¿Qué quieres, Hermione? dime cómo me quieres.

-Duro… profundo…-cualquiera en su lugar, entendería porque le era tan difícil a la siempre correcta Hermione Granger armar una oración completa.

Para Nott tampoco era fácil, la tirantez de su erección dolía como los mil infiernos, igual de caliente y agonizante. Le temblaban las manos y la piernas por la urgencia de hundirse en ella, de clavarse muy profundamente en su ser y fundirse en su interior.

Tomó la pequeña mano entre las suyas, y con cuidado la guió a la bañera. Se metió el primero, y una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro, se sentaron en la tibia agua. Nott apoyó la espalda en la bañera, y Hermione apoyó la suya contra su pecho.

Una mano de Theodoro se acopló a la suave vulva de Hermione, rozando sin pretender realmente su clítoris de vez en cuando. Otra mano se enredó en su cintura, y ambas tiraron de ella para que la castaña se acomodara sobre él. La presión en su intimidad, acompañada de la sensación de ser penetrada lentamente, hizo gemir a la chica.

-Lento, Hermione. Muy lento.-el agua creaba ondas a su alrededor conforme las caderas de Nott se sacudían contra las de Hermione.

Le sentía deslizándose lento hacia dentro, presionando duro contra las estrechas paredes de su interior, acariciando la piel interna como si fuera seda, calentándola con la fuerza de una erupción, incitándola con la dulzura de sus labios en su cuello. Llenándola en todas partes de todas las formas posibles.

Nott se incorporó sin salir de su interior, hincándose sobre la tina, y obligando a Hermione a imitarlo. Sus caderas volvieron a danzar, una contra otra en perfecta armonía. Theodoro empujaba profundo hacia delante, Hermione se echaba hacia atrás, ayudándolo a llegar más allá.

El agua desbordaba por los bordes, mientras seguían su baile erótico e incansable. En esa nueva posición, Hermione le sentía tan profundo que casi dolía, y no le pediría detenerse jamás. La tenía con los brazos apoyados en la bañera, su cabeza colgaba del borde, y sus piernas húmedas descansaban en los hombros masculinos, sus caderas elevadas recibían los brutales embistes, con descargas que la acercaban más y más al punto culminante.

La luz amarillenta de la lámpara traspasaba los párpados de Hermione, creándole más aquél sentimiento de irrealidad y trascendental placer que se apodera ti a cada instante que la fricción en tu sexo caliente se hace insoportable. A cada segundo que te sientes más arriba, a cada segundo que aquellas manos ajenas se aferran a tu cuerpo como si fueras lo único real. A cada maldito instante que el roce de otros labios te hace dar vueltas la cabeza, aunque tengas los ojos cerrados.

No importa que los brazos te duelan por soportar tu peso, no importa que el mármol se clave en tu espalda, no importa la incomodidad de la posición. No importa nada, porque aquella sensación cosquilleante y caliente se expande de tu vagina a tu vientre, y sube como lava caliente, quemando tu estómago y tu pecho, y burbujea en a tu lado izquierdo, muy cerca del corazón mientras sientes a tu hombre pegado a tu cuerpo; mientras su respiración pesada te golpea el rostro, mientras suplica silenciosamente por ti.

Nada te importa en realidad, mientras el orgasmo te apabulla, brutal y aniquilador. Explotando tus sensaciones, acelerando todas las células de tu cuerpo y llevándote a un límite que es a la vez conocido y extraño.

Y nada le importa a Hermione en el momento que lo siente caliente deslizándose muy profundo en ella, la simiente de Nott la invade por dentro, y se siente completa y satisfecha.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió a preparar el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, dejando a Theodoro durmiendo en la cama, se encontró con García y la mesa puesta.

-¿Lo has hecho tú?-preguntó con un tono de falsa sorpresa-. No, espera, ¿te has levantado temprano para hacerlo?

-¿Cómo dormir tranquilamente siquiera? Joder, Hermione. Nunca te imaginé de las gritonas.-García sonrió de forma socarrona, pero ella advirtió que poca gracia le hacia.

-¿No te deje dormir?-preguntó con inocencia. No hace falta decir que toda ella era cinismo y complacencia.

-No hasta después de las cuatro, gracias. ¡Yo necesito mis ocho horas para despertar con mi siempre agradable humor!-protestó como si fuera niño pequeño, mientras servía jugo en los tres vasos-. Y pensar que quería hacerle de querubín contigo, de saber lo que se me venía encima, jamás lo hubiera sugerido.

-No seas chillón, García. Y envidioso, además.-se burló Hermione, levantándose para preparar café. La casa tenía un aire acondicionado de maravilla, sentaba genial para aquél calor, que aunque no era tan potente como en Wickenburg, si levantaba a los muertos, con sus más de 35 °C.

-Y yo que creía que la que chillaba eras tú.-murmuró García, mientras Nott entraba a la cocina en aquél momento con aire de recién despertado. Llevaba puesto solo unos pantalones de franela oscuros, el cabello revuelto y las sábanas se le habían marcado adorablemente en la mejilla derecha. Antojaba una imagen así todas las mañanas.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó, besando la coronilla de Hermione como buenos días, antes de tomar asiento, frente a los huevos rancheros que García había preparado.

-Le comentaba a Granger lo que habría que hacer, mañana por la mañana. En la entrada a Phoenix nos estarán esperando unos federales para llevarte a la corte a rendir declaración. Nos iremos juntos, pero en diferente auto. No sobran cuidados. Estoy más que seguro que Riddle ha de tener buitres esperando por ti.

Hermione dio media vuelta, le atormentaba lo que pasaría una vez llegados al juicio.

-Nos iremos ésta noche para llegar a tiempo.-agregó Hermione sentándose junto a Nott y frente a García. Evitó la mirada de los dos.

-Genial, seguro mi bebé ha de estar extrañándome.-cuando su compañera lo miro sin saber a qué iba la cosa, se encogió de hombros y la miró burlón-. Mejor que un Corvette, Granger, mejor que un Corvette.-Theodoro rió divertido cuando vio a Hermione lanzar la cuchara con la que revolvía su café directo a la cabeza de su compañero.

El día paso extraño y sombrío para dos de los integrantes de la pequeña cabaña. Pasaron tanto tiempo planificando horarios y rutas, que a penas y tuvieron tiempo de comer.

Theodoro nunca lo menciono, pero la verdad era que sentir el final tan cerca sin poder tener el cuerpo de Hermione nuevamente lo atormentaba.

A eso de las dos de la mañana, ambos autos se tomaban ya la autopista directa a Phoenix.

El timbre del móvil de Hermione sonó, y ella se coloco el manos libres antes de responder.

-Granger, recuerda que pase lo que pase, no debes detenerte. Contigo va lo que posiblemente sea la única llave capaz de encerrar a Riddle de por vida.

-García, no hace falta que lo digas. Sé cuál es mi trabajo… y ayudaría que no quisieras hacerte el héroe del día, ¿sabes? Solo es escolta.-Hermione bufó-. Jamás debí dejar que vieras Die Hard nunca, siempre tuve la impresión de que terminarías queriendo ser como John McClane.

Hermione escuchó la risa irónica de su compañero detrás de la línea.

-Muy graciosa, Granger. Pero algo te lo que puedo asegurar, tanto como que los OVNIS existen, es que soy mejor policía de lo que Bruce Willis puede actuar nunca.-esta vez la que rió fue Hermione.

-De verdad, Noah. Pórtate bien, aún tengo mucho trasero que patearte.-Hermione quiso agregarle un tono despreocupado, pero el temblor ligero en su voz la delataba.

-Lo haré. Cuídate tú.-había un matiz aterciopelado en la voz de García que incómodo a Hermione, por lo que sólo emitió un ruidito afirmativo.

-Te cortó.-dijeron ambos a la vez, antes de cortar la llamada.

El Camaro negro aceleró la velocidad y pronto, desapareció de la vista en una curva.

Theodoro no había quitado ojo de los movimientos de Hermione desde que habían abandonado Peoria, hacía ya casi cuatro horas, pensando en la mejor manera de abordar el tema. Desesperado, y sin ir en contra de su personalidad, soltó a pregunta directa y sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿Qué pasara entre nosotros?-Hermione dio un respingo y lo miró, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.

-Theo, no sé qué pasará. De lo que estoy segura es que el juicio para condenar a Riddle, se tomará al menos ocho meses, después de tu declaración de mañana.-no lo miró, sabía que en ese momento ella misma era incertidumbre.

-Tú… tú… mira ya sé que esto empezó de una forma muy rara. Pero… no sé, quizás conociéndonos un poco más...-se rascó la parte detrás de la nuca, enredando el cabello castaño oscuro de esa zona. Su rostro lucia un adorable aspecto confundido, y a Hermione le entraron ganas de desaparecer el mohín de sus labios con un beso.

-¿Estás pidiéndome salir?-Hermione curvo muy ligeramente las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa que se negaba a dejar salir. No al menos que estuviera segura. El corazón martillaba en su pecho, expectante.

-Sí. Sólo si tú estás dispuesta a esperar por mí.-Nott la miró fijamente, y Hermione se permitió medio segundo para perderse en la fuerza de sus ojos antes de volver su atención a la autopista.

Antes de que pudiera responder, el móvil volvió a sonar.

-¿Qué?-gruñó ella, frustrada por la interrupción de aquél momento tan íntimo.

-¿A qué altura vas?-la voz de García sonaba apremiante.

-Kilómetro 84, ¿te has topado con uno?-pregunto mientras ella misma hundía el pie en el acelerador. El viejo Chevy 90 emitió un sonido como el de una tos quejumbrosa, antes de avanzar más deprisa.

-¿Uno? ¡Una maldita emboscada! Me preguntó cómo es que logran saber qué auto es.-de fondo, Hermione juraría por su amado Corvette, que escuchó disparos.

-¿Hay fuego? ¿Noah, esos son disparos? ¡Te dije que utilizar el auto de Theo era una maldita mala idea, carajo! Saben qué auto es, porque tienen las placas, la marca y el color. Y porque es un puto Camaro, García.

Anes de que García contestará, se oyeron cuatro disparos, lo bastante cerca como para saber que había sido el detective quien había disparado.

-¡Uf! Me deshice de uno, chocó contra el parachoques y cayó por el barranco. Deja de gritar, Granger, pareces mi madre, estaré bien. Me he enfrentado a peores tiroteos. Tú sigue el plan, mantente alejada lo suficiente para no verte involucrada. Si sigues lo acordado, llegarás a Phoenix en cuatro horas, ya sabes dónde te encontraran los federa…-otra ronda de tiroteos interrumpieron al detective.

Cuando el silencio duró bastante tiempo, y Hermione se desesperó, volvió a gritar contra el pequeño micrófono.

-¡García!

-Estoy bien. Nos vemos allá, Hermione. Te cortó.-y colgó.

-Estúpido niño consentido, malcriado, egocéntrico, narcisista…

-Hermione.-la llamó Nott y Hermione le miró-. Estará bien.-la consoló, apretando su grande y blanca mano en la pequeña que la castaña aferraba a la palanca de velocidades.

La chica se relajó inmediatamente, y siguió manejando. A pesar de que bien podría responder ahora a su pregunta, Hermione no se sintió preparada para darle una respuesta honesta.

Su único objetivo a corto plazo, era asegurar su entrada exitosa a Phoenix, después… después ya vería.

El sol despuntaba en el horizonte, enviando chispas de rayos tibios que bañaban las puntas de las montañas. El Chevy se acercaba al kilómetro 30, cuando el primer fogonazo estrelló contra el espejo lateral de Hermione.

-¡Mierda!-el grito y el disparo despertaron a Nott inmediatamente de su duermevela, y miró por el retrovisor.

-Son dos, ¿cómo diablos supieron que éramos nosotros?-preguntó, sacando su propia arma para cargarla.

-No tengo idea.-respondió Hermione, sacando con su mano derecha su 45 ya cargada-. Toma el volante.-pidió Hermione, para después agazaparse ligeramente. El balazo traspasó por el retrovisor, rompiendo el espejo.

La castaña miró hacia atrás, apuntando a las llantas en movimiento. Y con la habilidad y rapidez con que había ascendido a detective, sus balas traspasaron ambos neumáticos delanteros.

El Mercedes negro de los hombres de Riddle patinó unos segundos antes de perder el control. Con el sonido del impacto, Hermione constato que se había estrellado en el parachoques.

Volvió a tomar el volante, mientras Nott se las ingeniaba con el segundo auto, que salió de detrás de la nube de humo que había ocasionado el Mercedes.

Theodoro disparó dos veces, ante de meter la mano justo en el momento en que el espejo lateral de su lado explotaba en pequeños millones de fragmentos.

Hermione tomó la última curva con brusquedad. Del cortafuego salieron dos autos más que se unieron al tercero que continuaba siguiéndolos.

-¡Maldición! En el portapapeles hay cartuchos.-avisó Hermione, utilizando sus últimas balas para disparar.

Esta vez el resultado fue la misma puntería con que les habían disparado a ellos.

-¿Cuánto falta para que el FBI se nos una?-preguntó Nott, brincando al asiento de atrás para tener mejor puntería.

Una lluvia de disparos que duró menos de seis segundos, pero que terminó con los faroles y dos ventanas del Chevy, interrumpió a Hermione para responder.

-Diez kilómetros. Sólo diez kilómetros.-murmuró la castaña.

Nott disparó tres veces seguidas. En el último disparo, el auto negro perdió control y avanzó sin rumbo hacia la orilla del sendero.

-Hermione, nos están machacando. ¿Crees que resistiremos ocho kilómetros más?-la chica lo miró un breve segundo, antes de asentir.

-Claro que podemos, Theo. No por nada llegué a detective en dos años.-sonrió con confianza. A pesar de que Hermione no avanzaba en línea recta para no ponerles el objetivo en bandeja de plata, el ruido de una pequeña explosión, seguido del desbalance del Chevy, indicaron que les habían dado en un neumático.

-¡Diablos!-exclamó Theodoro, mientras recargaba el arma de Hermione y volvía a disparar.

La castaña perdió el control dos segundos antes volver a estabilizar el auto, aunque éste iba más lento y con un notable traqueteo.

-¡Hermione!-gritó Nott, cuando ambos automóviles negros se pusieron uno junto al otro y ambos comenzaron a disparar.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo un poco más… solo un poco…-y entonces, como si los ruegos de Hermione hubieran sido escuchados. Dos camionetas de federales salieron de ambos lados del caminó, flaqueándolos, y varios metros más allá, otros dos.

Hermione suspiró, relajándose en su asiento.

-¿Porqué tardaron tanto?-refunfuñó Nott, estirando su mano para tomar la de Hermione.

-¿Te dio miedo?-rió la chica, apretando la mano masculina entre la suya.

-No por mí.-respondió él, mirándola de forma profunda. Hermione jadeó, antes de que un enjambre de federales acaparara su atención.

Ella se estaciono en el borde, bajando del viejo Chevy que lucía un aspecto lamentable. Cuando Theodoro bajó también, volvió a tomarla de la mano, como si todos los miembros del FBI no fueran más que parte del paisaje, aunque Hermione no se negó al contacto.

Ahora que estaban custodiados y no había una lluvia de balas y pólvora rozándoles la cabeza, Hermione sintió la angustia de la despedida como un nudo en la garganta. Uno de los federales se acercó a ellos, mostrándoles su placa.

-Detective Granger, soy el Oficial Mattews del WitSec, y estaré a cargo del señor Nott de ahora en adelante.-Hermione lo miró durante un breve segundo como si la hubiera condenado a muerte, aunque fingió recuperarse rápidamente.

-Un segundo, por favor.-pidió, indicándole con una seña a Nott a que la siguiera.

Con tanta gente alrededor, era muy difícil obtener algo de privacidad, aunque Hermione encontró un sitió ligeramente escondido en las sombras, donde ella y Nott se agazaparon.

-Hermione…-ella lo cayó con un beso. Un beso rápido pero apasionado, donde sus lenguas y sus salivas se mezclaron en un instante cargado de electricidad. Un beso donde Hermione dictaba una promesa muda.

Se separaron con reticencia, manteniendo aún el abrazo íntimo y estrecho.

-Están esperando por nosotros.-murmuró Hermione usando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para alejarse de Theodoro, y con sus manos entrelazadas, volvieron hacia donde el oficial Mattews los esperaba.

Cuando llegaron junto a él, separaron discretamente sus manos, pero sus cuerpos siguieron uno junto al otro, muy cerca.

-Lo harás bien. Y Riddle no podrá zafarse de ésta, Theo.-sonrió Hermione, y hacerlo sinceramente le costo parte del alma.

Una última mirada, cargada de promesas sin despedidas, fue lo último que Hermione tuvo de Theodoro Nott, antes de que a éste lo montaran en una de las negras camionetas y saliera con un montón de escoltas.

El hueco que comenzó a formarse lentamente en el pecho de Hermione a medida que la camioneta donde Nott iba se alejaba, dolió un poco menos ante el consuelo de que no era una despedida, sino solo un hasta luego.

En el lugar aún quedaban dos de las camionetas de federales que esperaban por Hermione para llevarla a la comisaría estatal de Phoenix, uno de los agentes se acercó a ella con cara impertérrita, y con voz neutral le dijo:

-Detective Granger, hemos recibido el informe sobre la ruta de su compañero. Encontraron el auto en que el detective García viajaba al final del barranco. Lo sentimos.

Hermione se quedó estática, sin darse cuenta de que la guiaban a una de las camionetas, ni de que ya emprendían marcha.

Sabía lo que vendría: "Detective Noah García honorable miembro del cuerpo policial de Tucson, fallecido en cumplimiento del deber".

Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, mientras una sonrisa amarga asomaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

-Estúpido engreído. Tenías que llevarte el crédito.-murmuró, con la mirada pérdida en el cielo.

García había fallecido como siempre quiso. Con la placa puesta y defendiendo su nación.

Llegando a Tucson, ella se lo diría a su madre. Ella y su hijo, era la única familia que Noah tenía, también era su familia. Ella lo haría.

A pesar de la oscura sombra que la muerte de García había cernido en su vida, Hermione sabía que algún día el sol volvería a brillarle, porque Nott le había prometido que volvería.

Hermione se quedó dormida sin darse cuenta, mientras la camioneta seguía su rumbo a Phoenix.

* * *

El nacimiento de éste fic comenzó como un modo de solidaridad para nuestros amigos latinos en Arizona. Que son comerciantes, policías, ciudadanos y hermanos. Y una ley racista no va a cambiar eso u.u

Bueno, queridas mías, he aquí el final! ^^

Es el one-short más largo que he hecho en mí vida :O

En el fic mandé un pequeño guiño para aquellos fans de Twilight (:

*WitSec: Es el Programa Federal de Protección a testigos de Estados Unidos.

*Todas las ciudades o condados que se mencionan en el fic, pertenecen al estado de Arizona, EEUU.

*Coors: Es una cerveza estadounidense.

*Die Hard: O en Latinoamérica, mejor conocida como "Duro de Matar", es una película estrenada en 1988, interpretada por Bruce Willis.

*Sepukku: O haraquiri, es el rito de suicidio por desentrañamiento japonés.


End file.
